Homefront II/Rules
House Rules #Do not flame, troll, or personally insult any other player OOC or IC. At all. You may comment on certain things negatively, but don't take it further than that. #Stay on topic. Make sure all comments are relevant to the fictional world of the current IOT and have nothing to do with your personal religious/political beliefs. #Your posts should actually consist of something relevant to your nation and not just one-liner comments. Do not spam. #Long diplomatic discussions belong to the realms of Social Groups or visitor and private messaging, not the Game Thread. #No powergaming. By definition, powergaming is making your country surpass every other country by all terms including armed forces, technology, etc. #The GM is supreme. He reserves the right to change game rules, ignore or modify orders, impose restrictions on players, disband player nations, and so on. #Above all else, RESPECT THY FELLOW FORUMERS. I'll usually warn players first if they break the rules. If they break the rules repeatedly, then I'll apply this: 1st Strike: Player is suspended from the game for one turn. 2nd Strike: Player is suspended from the game for three turns. 3rd Strike: Player nation dissolved, and the player banned from ever rejoining. I reserve the right to ignore this policy for players who really piss me off, and kick them out of the game instantly. Inactive players (AWOL for more than 3 turns) risk facing the Wrath of the GM (WoG) ie having their nation disbanded. These players can rejoin the game, but their old territories won't be restored to them; they'll start off with 3 claims like every new player. Updates This IOT is a turn-based game. Each turn ends and a new turn begins with an Update. Updates will be rather irregular, but I will never update within 36 hours of an update. (Usually I'll wait 48 but get your orders before then). I will make a Claims thread. Every update, you can post ONE post in this thread which should include Claims Declarations of War Declarations of Peace Any government-related stuff Blockades Etc. Roleplaying Roleplaying is the essence of IOT. It’s how your nation develops. It’s how alliances are formed and broken. Roleplaying is very encouraged. Feel free to inhabit your nation with whoever or whatever you want, provided it fits with the setting and the etiquette listed above. I will update the best RPer of an update with a nice event for their country. Claims Post This is going to be different from what most people are used to. Namely this. You must add ongoing embargoes, blockades, trade stuff, LOANS, etc. in your claims post. Failure to do this can lead to stupid stuff, like you forgetting to embargo somebody for a turn (at war, you're auto embargoing them anyway). If you forget to update Loan information in your claims post, especially regarding paying it back, you can screw up in a bad way. When you build a factory, a trade center, silo, whatever on the map, mark it in your claims post or tell me so I can add it to my map. Very important. Finally, territory is claimed by armies. Starting Out Pick three unclaimed territories on the map and create your nation. Your nation starts off at a tense peace (a ceasefire really) with the Triple Entente, Pan-Asian Union, and the United States. The peace is more solid with Canada and Mexican Empire. Economy The economy is fairly straightforward. $1 per territory (which is multiplied by the number of factories built in the territory) and then add trade. Money is persistent, so if you don't spend any on one turn it is kept in your treasury. Factories cost $50 for the first in a territory, $45 for the second, and so on until $20. The first factory adds +$1. The second +$2 (for a total of $4) so far. This means putting all your factories in one territory has pros and cons. Good Times and Bas Times. If in between turns the amount of trade in dollars increases by 50%, all trade routes get a 10% bonus to them. If trade in between turns decreases by 50%, then all trade routes are hit with a -10% modifier. If there's a 50% drop in trade during "Good Times" then it just becomes "normal". If trade ever decreases by a quarter in between turns during normal times, then there's a recession and trade is hit with a -10% modifier. If there's another quarter of decrease while in a recession, the economy enters a Depression and everyone is smacked with a -20% modifier with their trade income. This. Hurts. A. Lot. Loans Players may loan each other money with the understanding that it will be paid back on time with or without interest. This is VERY important to note because in your claims posts, you must mark when the loan must be paid back and if it's with or without interest.. If the player doesn't pay back a full loan on time, then he defaults on ALL loans and all trade agreements that player has are temporarily canceled. The loaner can extend loan so the player can pay it back at a later date (but interest will still pile up) but this will count as points to tipping the world economy into "Bad Times". Why loan? You can't gift armies and navies or factories. However, you can loan another player money so they can build factories and then pay you back later. If your ally goes to war, you may find aiding them more beneficial to actively getting involved because armies and navies cost more to maintain during war. Embargoes You can only embargo nations you have a trade agreement with. Embargoes cut a percentage of trade from the route while not completely canceling the route (which can cause major economic problems if the route brings in a lot of money). When you embargo, you set the percentage (from 5% to 75%). Embargoes are near useless against when used against a larger nation but can choke a small one. Open/Close Borders Helps open up land trade routes. If Nation A is smackdab between B and C's trade route and that nation doesn't have open borders with both those nations, then the trade route has to go around that nation, decreasing the profit. In the Red Your nation's coffers can go into the negatives if you're spending more in maintenance per turn then you're getting through trade and domestically. When you're in this state, you can't build any more armies or navies. However, this affects your trade is a by way. If you're losing $10 per turn and you're trading with someone only making $10 per turn, the trade route will actually start LOSING you both money. Every turn you're bank is in the red, a factory will close down and half the money will be refunded. Filing Bankruptcy will cause you to default on all loans and cancel trade routes, cut your army size and half and if that isn't enough, WMDs will be decomed. Technology Nations with a high tech level fight better than lesser ones. Each tech level higher than the nation you're defending or attacking gives you a +2% modifier in combat rolls in the RNG. Every other level(3,5,7,9 etc.) increases increase the number of factories you're allowed to build in one territory. At level 10, a superweapon is unlocked. The first tech level costs $50 to reach, then $100, then $150, etc. Armies rmies cost $2 to build and $1 during peace and $2 during war to maintain. They are pooled, not placed on the map. So, if you're attacked and have 3 out of 5 armies not attacking for example, you have 3 armies defending no matter which province is attacked (of course, multiple attacks can dwindle this number fast). You can devote armies to expansion as well. To claim a territory, you have to send troops into it. You can't expand during war. Attacking and Defending Armies only attack adjacent territories or through open borders (provided its specified in the open borders agreement military units are allowed through). To attack, PM me where you want to attack and how many armies you're dedicated to each battle. Attacking over land gives the attacker the advantage. Armies will compete against another in an RNG and the RNG decides which army is lost. This continues until each army on both sides has went so having a larger force is an advantage in and of itself. After the combat loss rolls are finished, the game winning roll is thrown and whoever wins that wins the battle and gets or keeps the territory. Chemical weapons, flanking, and other things affect the RNG roll. Armies not used for attacking are used for defending. You can only decom one army per turn. NPCs Canada and Mexico are neutral to everything happened in America. The colonies of the Triple Entente and Pan-Asian Union will watch for growing tensions on the continent that could threaten their power. The former USA will attempt to reunify the continent eventually. If an NPC is kicked off the continent, expect retribution from the mainland. The NPCs are restless during times of economic trouble. Trade Agreements You're allowed to build a trade center which will be placed on the map. The first one is free. The second one is a $100. The third one is $200. Fourth $300. And so on. Trade centers add +$2 to the territory. Note, say you have two trade centers and one is destroyed, the cost for the new trade center would be $100, not $200. For each tech level, you're allowed to sign one trade agreement with another player. The amount of income this brings in to both players depends on the average of their profit (banked money and money being used on maintenance doesn't count) minus distance between trade centers. The only way to cancel a trade agreement is if BOTH parties agree to cancelation. Stability This is dependent on your economic/war situation. Long times of peace=good. Economic troubles=bad. Nuclear Silos, Chemical Plants, and Bio-Research Centers One you finish the first tier of any of the three WMD centers, you can build their respective storage centers which are placed on the map and are visible to all. They can't be destroyed by anything except the N1 Mine. These are where weapons you create are stored and if the province containing a center is captured, so is all the WMDs stored within. Nuclear silos are count into nuclear strategy. Each tech level determines how far nukes can fly. So, at tech level 4, you nukes have a range of "four" and can hit any territory within four movement of the silo. When you build WMDs, make sure to specify where you want them stored at. If you want to move weapons in between storage areas, PM me and tell me what you want to move and where. Depending on the distance, it can take several turns but this transfer is secret. If a province is attacked where the weapons were moving through, they're lost. WMDs No one can build one of the three WMDs at all at the beginning. There are three WMDs. Chemical, Nuclear, and Biological. Each one has special effects and drawbacks to their use. To begin a program, you have to have $30 (just an example) into the Nuclear, Chemical, or Biological tree. Each dollar above 30=1% chance of finishing the program the next turn. Once you finish the program, you will be able to build low-tier versions of the weapon. To begin the second tier, you start from scratch and have to work your way back up, making mid-tier and third-tier weapons mid-game and late-game weapons. Nations can jointly work on WMD projects. Just make sure to PM me the details or update the respective claims posts each turn when you do that. Note: You can only decom one WMD per turn but sell more than just one per turn. Nuclear Weapons: Program Minimum Cost: $90 for first tier. $180 for second. $270 for third. You can move WMDs from one silo to another but how long it takes to do that depends on the distance between the two silos. Moving them is secret. However, if the province they're moving through is attacked, the weapon is lost. First Tier: Atomic bombs. These weapons destroy half the factories of the territory they're used again and destroy 2 armies of the target's defender pool. To use defensively, just PM me and tell me. Costs $10 each and $2 per turn to maintain. A silo must be Second Tier: Thermonuclear Bombs: These weapons destroy all factories in the target territory as well as a trade center and destroys 4 armies of the target's defender pool. Costs $20 each and $2 per turn to maintain Third Tier: N1 Mine. This weapon destroys all factories in target territory, half the factories in all adjacent territories, all trade centers within radius, destroys 8 armies of the target's defender pool, and there's a 20% chance of creating a fallout cloud in the territory. Not only that, but they are the only WMD able to destroy silos, plants, and bio-centers when they're used to hit the area directly. Costs $200 and $3 per turn to maintain Note: Fallout clouds prevents factories from being built in the territory for three turns. Each turn, there's a 20% chance of the cloud spreading to adjacent territory./SPOILER Chemical Weapons: Program Minimum Cost: $70 for first tier, $140 for second, $210 for third. First tier: Incapitating Agents. Increases chance of success in a combat roll (+1%. Using many in a battle means a lot are used in combat rolls.. Costs $3 each. Second Tier: Lethal Agents. Same as above but is +4%. 5% chance of causing terror against a target army, causing it to flee without combat. Costs $15 each Third Tier: Nova Gas. Using this weapon adds a 12% chance of success to combat rolls. 10% chance of making the attacked army flee in battle. Costs $60 each./SPOILER Biological Weapons: Program Minimum Cost: $110 for first tier, $220 for second tier, $330 for third tier. First tier: Outbreak. When used, there's a 30% chance it'll infect neighboring provinces as well. The diseases halves income in infected territories. If it doesn't spread anywhere, it'll die out. Lasts in a territory until it fails a survival roll (minimum 70%) Costs $50. $2 maintenance. Second tier: Epidemic. Same as above only with 60% and the survival roll is. It'll last in a territory until it fails a survival roll (40%) Costs $150. $2 maintenance. Third Tier: Captain Tripps. Same as above only with a 90% chance of spread. Possible game ending weapon. Any territory it fails to spread in is spared completely. Every territory it does spread into is completely depopulated. Doesn't die out into it simply can't expand anymore. This weapon destroys trade centers. Costs $700. $7 maintenance. Kill-Sat Superweapon When you reach Tech Level 10, you unlock the ability to build these terribly powerful weapons. This weapon, when aimed at a province, can destroy four armies instantly and a factory OR just two factories OR a trade center. It's reusable. Costs $1000. $5 per turn to maintain. You can build more than one. Selling WMDS You can sell WMDs for any price you want. All is required is that the weapon move from the seller's storage area to the buyer's. This SHOULD BE SECRET. Since a lot of people will try to attack you if you try that. Tips * Declaring war cancels trade agreements. * Completely wiping out an enemy is a lot of times good but sometimes, this can cause huge economic problems. If they have a trade agreement with someone you don't, that will ultimately cause a reduction in trade. * Destroying a player who only has one trade center….trade center….cancels all their trade agreements. This is good for you in the short term. Bad globally in the long term. Victory Kick out the USA, TE, and PAU. The last two players standing win (if they're in an alliance). Category:Rulesets Category:Homefront 2